beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Deviants
V.I Characters *Dominic Andre Santiago *Josiah Story (Me and Brian's) (My version) (6/17/15) Another try (7/27/15) (Started: July 27, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: }) Back cover (v.I) (7/27/15) Deviants is based in a dystopian world after a catastrophic event known as the Collapse that transformed parts of the Earth into deadly wastelands. However, the event also created a breed of individuals who were gifted with extraordinary powers. Some tried as vigilantes to bring order, others were deviants. Aaron Davis was among them, but his true path has yet to be chosen. Back cover (v.II) (7/27/15) Two years after an catastrophe known as The Collapse, the world has devolved into little more than dystopian playground for the rich and powerful. "?" (7/27/15) (Started: July 27, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: August 10, 2015 (Erased) - August 23, 2015 (Restarted)}) Rated: M for Mature Content: Adult situations, drug use, violence, gore, language Reveille, motherfucker. Bzzzzzt... Bzzzzzt... Bzzzzzt. His phone vibrated and he only groaned. After a few seconds passed he grabbed and checked it—time was 0422. Aaron then glanced at the caller ID that blared across his screen over the picture of his fiancé. "What do you want, Shepard?" He said, answering. The voice on the phone was deep, calm and steady when he spoke, "Just checking up on an old friend, we served together, man." "Nigga, we did "Untitled" (7/27/15) (Started: July 27, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: }) Cast (Started: July 27, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: }) *Mark Dacasco or Daniel Dae Kim - Ferris When the whole world went to Hell in wake of The Collapse, Ferris was staunch. When the government turned on those Gifted, he stood loyal. When his friend wanted someone dead, he pulled the trigger. Seer (6/21/15) Before there was Omega, there was Aaron the precognitive. In the years before the Great Collapse, before the awesome powers of the Gift was bestowed upon humanity, at least one boy possessed marginal skill in precognition. Father-Son Quality Time (working title) (X - Cancellation / May recycle) AGENT DAVIS stood tall over this man both figuratively and literally; this man who laid before him bound and gagged, he'd been this way for the past seven months with very little food and water, condemned to defecating and urinating on himself. It was funny to the agent, to watch a grown man who claimed to be better than most people suffer while wallowing in is own filth, but unfortunately the room smelled so awful it could even knock out Mike Tyson with a single whiff and it forced him to don a gas mask whenever he visited the debased prisoner. Davis bore baleful grin that most people would find unsettling, underneath the mask when he noticed the prisoner had gotten so used to the smell of his own waste he was sleeping comfortably on a makeshift cot made from the garbage that littered the room. He was a little too comfortable for the agent's taste. Davis placed his heavy booted foot on the man's head and gradually applied weight, pound by pound. Aaron felt the applying weight on him and his eyes bursted wide open in alarm, he even shouted in pain. "Morning, sweetheart." The agent said in an eerily cheerful tune as he slowly pulled his foot back, smiling. "You again? When are you going to let me go?" Davis dropped down into a squat and looked directly into Aaron's eyes, "Uh, yeah. I'm probably not," he chuckled, "Haven't thought about it, you're that insignificant." "What could I have possibly done to you to have to endure such treatment." He groaned. Davis shook his head and started chuckling, "You really don't know me do you?" Aaron only glared, and Davis sighed lightly, not surprised. "I guess she was right." Davis stood up and started walking away while Aaron scrambled for his leg to slow him, "Who was right? Tell me!" The agent shook the man off and kicked him in the face knocking him back with force, "Figure it out, college boy." Davis left the room, locking the door -- returning the man to his imprisoned state. * * * It had been four weeks since he came to the prisoner's room, he'd allowed Aaron more food and water, letting him regain some of his strength for when he came by. Aaron quickly looked up when heard his cell door open and Davis stepped through. "Enjoying the meal?" He asked, sincerely. Aaron consumed the noodles and biscuits he was served, devouring it before it could be used against him; the noodles were made into an Asian cuisine common in Japan. The agent stood there watching him shoveling away the entire meal like voracious pig. "Do you see it now?" He asked, squatting down before the lowly old man. "What?" He questioned after swallowing a mouthful. Without warning Davis slapped him directly in the face. Aaron was taken aback by the sudden strike and glared at the young man with ill intent. "What? You gonna do something?!" Davis provoked. His blood was rising and his adrenal glands were going into overdrive, he needed an outlet. "You know what? We're gonna settle this now." Aaron's eyes grew wary, "I don't understand what it is we have to sett--" Davis stood up unhooked his holster and his FNP nine-millimeter sidearm, placing it on floor, he kicked it from reach. "Shut your damn mouth." Davis barked, as he backed up and raised his fist in front of his mask, a defensive stance. "Fight me; you win, you go home to your hovel apartment and whatever woman you're preying on. But if you don't I guess it won't really matter, 'cause you know . . . you'll be dead." "That's not really optimistic on my part." The agent chuckled, "You say that like I'm supposed to give a flying fuck." Aaron just stared him for a moment then stepped forward with his fists up; he aimed for the agent's legs, but Davis quickly stepped back and parried, bringing Aaron's leg and his body within arm length. Without hesitation the pair assaulted each other, Davis struck him in the stomach while receiving a winded blow to the chest; Aaron vomitted his meal while the agent tried to recover, and he was successful. They moved closer and the two traded blows for sometime, relentlessly assaulting one another, receiving punches and kicks until Davis managed to knock Aaron to the ground, gaining the upper hand. He then kicked the elder man in the side with such vigor, such enthusiasm, that he slid across the piss-coated floor . . . right in the direction of the gun. "Ah, Shit." The agent uttered, under his breath. Aaron stumbled over himself in his own urine for a moment before grabbing the nine-millimeter and aiming it at his tormentor; his aim did not faulter when he stood up, his rage was ample, but unjust as he still did not know who he was dealing with. Oh, but he aimed to find out before what he thought to be night, was over. * * * The feeling of this gun in his hand was strange, this one had a matte black color with a slate gray grip made from polymer and it fitted to the users hand. Felt kind of good. His hands tightened on it and his finger was on the trigger, he wanted to pull it so bad just to end this nightmare, but the inquisitive man inside him demanded answers before anything else happened. "First thing's first: mask off." Davis chuckled wryly, "What? You do realize it smells like complete shit in here, right?" Aaron's grimace deepened and pulled the gun's hammer back, cocking it. "Off." He was serious. "Okay, okay, just don't shoot me, alright?" . The agent reached up behind his head, unlatching the bands that held it in place and removed it, "There; you satisfied?" The shock was evident on the old man's face when the agent removed his mask, Aaron just stood there, idle, staring at the face of his tormentor -- the man who once the young boy he helped conceive, but little else, his own flesh and blood -- his son. "A.J.?" He asked, confused. The agent chortled lightly, then grimaced almost immediately. "It's Aaron, 'dad'. Just like you--don't call me that." "Bold. Considering the fact you just threatened to kill me." Davis smiled, "I told myself when I was about fourteen that I might, someday, find and kill you. My job presented an opportunity and I took it." The elder man looked at the gun in his hand then back at his son. "Looks like that's up to me now." "Are you sure?" He said, ominously. The agent slowly approached him, but then backed away a few paces. Aaron demanded that he stop, he ignored him and came close to the door; when Davis touched the door knob his father's finger squeezed the trigger, and a single nine-millimeter projectile bursted from the gun's barrel aimed straight for the agent's head. It was within a few centimeters of his eye before it stopped and was held there for several moments as if by an invisible hand. The expression on Davis' face was of faux concern while his father's was genuine. "How could you, you evil bastard. You just shot at me, your own flesh and blood," "Oh, my God!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, the agent bursted into laughter and the bullet lowered to his hand, it looped between his fingers. "Did I mention I'm one of the Evolved, I was at the very heart of New Pompeii when everything went down, me and some friends. Now I can do things . . ." Davis flexed his neck to the right and Aaron yelped in pain and fell to the floor, his leg was broken. "without lifting a damn finger." The old man grimaced in pain, "You're fucking insane!" He flexed again, this time to the left and broke the man's left arm. Aaron glanced at the gun that was still in his hand and he wanted to unload the entire clip on his son, but abandoned the thought immediately, he knew it was futile. "Indubitably." Davis said, "but that's not all." The agent transmitted his thoughts to his father and his eyes widened in surprised and confusion. "You can read thoughts." He thought, his inner voice was solemn. "Among other things." The agent opened his mind and raised his left hand, picturing himself lifting something, his father's dilapidated form was raised in the air and extended by an invisible force. Davis spread his fingers then clenched into a light fist, his father yelled in anguish and a deep grin crawled its way upon his face. "How does it feel? Painful, right? Good." The agent was targeting the man's internal organs telekinetically and squeezing with a light grip, and after a moment or two of self-amusement he released, letting Aaron fall to floor with a thud. The elder man struggled to sit himself up and gave a pained gasp every time he moved. "Why? Why are you doing this?" He winced, "Was I really that terrible?" There was silence for a minute, then the room door opened, but no one was there. Davis stepped out of the way and after another moment he waved a hand toward the exit. "I'm going to answer that with a gesture." Aaron was confused, but he took the the gesture and limped out the door followed by the agent who led him along a wide and lengthy corridor; it was disgusting, a brown and moss green colored substance that smelled like shit covered the walls though the smell didn't bother either of them, however, as they both were used to it by now. The agent opened the at the end of the corridor from afar, and the pair walked through; the sun peered from behind the mountains on the horizon temporarily blinding Aaron and causing him to shrink back and collide with his son. "Get off me before I change my mind." He demanded, pushing the man to the dirt. It was nice to have power over someone; he watched as Aaron struggled to pick himself up again, but there was no smile this time, only malicious thoughts raced through his mind. "Mercy is the mark of a great man." Davis kicked him in the side, his heavy steel toe boots cracked two ribs forcing the already broken man to cough up a bit of blood, but he refused to fully submit. He was tenacious, the agent had to give him that, probably where he got it from. Aaron stood with a pained expression and glared at him, vicious hatred in his eyes. "You're free to go, college boy, I'm done." The agent said, shooing him as he paced backwards, "I guess that makes me a good man." Aaron didn't say a word, instead he made a silent and yet cold departure, limping as fast as he could away from the man that brutalized him, away from the hell hole in which he was held. Davis on the other hand looked down at his palm, a gift for his father: the bullet he kept, and it was time he returned to sender. In the span of a second he picked it up and launched it without so much as touching it, and he watched it penetrate Aaron's skull from afar. He dropped dead immediately, from more than fifty feet away. "Well, I'm alright." Davis smiled again, this time with full satisfaction before departing, and leaving the decrepit carcass of the deceased behind. IDK (7/9/15) Charles ran, ran as fast as he could without taking rest; through the crowds of denizens flooding the streets of Los Angeles, muck-filled alleys and buildings, even through the transient central of Skid Row. He never stopped moving until he thought he was alone in the back room of an abandoned soda factory. After a moment, something in the back of his head pinged, like a warning that he was not completely alone. Years before he didn't worry about being watched or paranoid, he was a normal young man in his senior of college with his entire future planned out, that is until he decided to join the military. Five years passed and he found himself regretting ever signing up, after constant conflict with his morals and orders he finally broke and left. That decision marked him and he knew it, just like it had others and they all wound up dead in various "accidental" ways, one after the other. Now it was Charles' turn, he made it seven months before the signs of him nearing the end started; first and only was the body of his friend on his door step with a note clutched in his hand reading: "No Escape" It was then he decided it was better to leave, not just his little hovel he called home, nor crappy odd jobs, but the very plane of existence. He hoped to die, to end it all. That's why he went so far to find a remote area in Los Angeles to lure his pursuer Evolved (1 May 2016) (Started: May 1, 2016 | {Modified/Continued: }) Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff